Lío embarazoso
by Vismur
Summary: Yaoi. Mpreg. La ilusión de tener una... pequeña criatura de tú propia sangre, te traera grandes consecuencias, horribles para ti, pero divertidas para los demas. UKUS y FRANADA. Quizas mas a futuro.
1. El favor

**LÍO EMBARAZOSO **

**Autor: **Vismur

**Guión: **Vismur y Torres

**Musa de vez en cuando: **Retana

**Advertencias:** Ya saben, Yaoi, y mpreg. Y un país metido donde no lo llaman.

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 1: El favor.**

-¡MECO!- el ruido de las pisadas corriendo se escucho- ¡NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES!- abrió estrepitosamente Estados Unidos la puerta, que fue destruida por su fuerza.

-Pero que demonios… ¡Mi puerta!- dijo molesta.

-Necesito que me ayudes Meco, _please_- le dijo mostrando su mejor carita tierna.

-Alfred, eso no funciona conmigo, además, ¿por qué debería ayudarte?- dijo molesta, estaba comiendo muy a gusto.

-Prometo bajarte la deuda conmigo a la mitad- insistió- …solo que no puedas…- murmuro por lo bajo, eso hizo que se enojara la mexicana.

-Haber, suéltalo. No hay nada que no pueda hacer _"pero que flojera me da"_ - pensó para si misma.

-Quiero un hijo- dicto seguro el americano, la morena se atraganto y le vio con ojos aterrados.

-Pero tu estas con Inglaterra, idiota- murmuro nerviosa.

-Yo no me refería a eso- dijo ofendido.

-¡Entonces explícate para que no entienda mal las cosas!- dijo alterada.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que quiero tener un hijo con Inglaterra, pero es que…

-Adopten- murmuro.

-Si, esa es la ultima opción, pero realmente queremos intentar tener un propio. Ya intentamos todo, los amigos imaginarios de Iggy, los muñecos de vudú, y hasta Walter Mercado- México soltó una gota.

-Y yo… ¿dónde quedo?

-Bueno, la verdad, es que tu también tienes y vez cosas extrañas, y pues no pierdo nada en preguntarte o que lo intentes, además, Arthur esta un poco desanimado, el no sabe que he venido, realmente esta es mi ultima oportunidad- México sintió pena, casi le estaba rogando, ¡rayos!, todo a pro del yaoi.

-Vale ya, deja de lloriquear, tienes suerte que la semana que viene sea el equinoccio de primavera, regresa a mi casa el 20 de marzo- le dijo decidida.

-¿Me ayudaras?- dijo con ojitos esperanzados.

-Si, pero no te prometo nada- aclaro, tampoco tenia que darle falsas esperanzas.

-Esta bien, no importa, tengo fe… regresare- dijo y salio con una alegría del salón.

Ya era el 20 de marzo, y había logrado tener ese día y el siguiente desocupados, estaba esperando a su vecino del norte. Este llego, pero no solo, sino con Canadá, la morena le vio sorprendida.

-Hola México- dijo suavecito.

-Canadá, ¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntó aun en su asombro.

-Pues… yo… quisiera…- se sonrojo violentamente, delatándose.

-Hermanos tenían que ser- murmuro.- Vale, vale, prepárense, iremos a Chichen Itza, así que llévense agua y prepárense para caminar.

Ya mas noche, llegaron a una de las nuevas Maravillas del Mundo, venían acompañados de varios chamanes, un cargamento de cempasúchil e incienso, seguían subiendo los escalones.

-Dolor… muerte…- decía Estados Unidos, arrastrándose por las escaleras, haciendo un esfuerzo sobreactuado.

-Estados Unidos, deja de jugar, si no llegamos pronto, tendrás que esperar un año- al decir esto, corrió a la velocidad de la luz y ya estaba en la cima.

-¡No sean lentos y vengan!- grito el rubio mayor.

-Hombres…- murmuro la chica. Ya arriba, empezaron a acomodarse y también las cosas que traían.

-Chicos escuchen, oigan lo que oigan, y por más curiosidad que tengan, no abran los ojos, ni aunque les haga una pregunta, ¿entendieron?- les ordeno, llevaba un traje prehispánico, los chicos asintieron, era importante como para echarlo a perder.

Los chamanes empezaron a rezar con los ojos cerrados invocando a los dioses, mientras que México tocaba un instrumento de viento hecho de caracoles. La melodía se fundía con el ambiente.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien nos pide ayuda- se presento la Diosa de la Fertilidad Azteca, llena de flores, México dejo de tocar.

-Al fin te dignas en llamarnos- apareció el Dios Cajolom, el procreador Maya, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Al fin te casaste!- dijo alegre el tercer dios, Alom, Dios engendrador Maya.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo recia.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!, era broma México- dijo divertido Alom.

-Lo siento, pero nunca necesitare de sus servicios para mi persona.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene tu llamado?- dijo molesto el dios Cajolom.

-Bueno, verán, unos… ¿eh?, compañeros desean poder tener el milagro de la vida- dijo señalando a los norteamericanos, quienes intentaban seguir serenos ante el murmuro de lenguas extrañas.

-Bueno, si sus esposas necesitan mi bendición, lo haré- dijo sonriente la diosa.

-Pero…- continúo México.

-¿Pero?- levanto una ceja el dios Cajolom.

-Son hombres.

-… ¿todos ellos?- pregunto divertido el dios Alom, México asintió.

-Oh- murmuro la diosa- nunca nadie me había pedido tal deseo- dijo pensativa.

-Me niego- dijo cabreadísimo Cajolom, y desapareció.

-No te preocupes, ahorita lo convenzo- y con una sonrisa picara desapareció.

-No me digas que…- empezó a murmurar México.

-Sip.

-Estos hombres- golpeo su cabeza suavemente. Ambos dioses volvieron a aparecer, pero un poco desarreglados.

-Bien, escucha porque no lo volveré a decir, nosotros les ayudaremos, pero la mayor parte la hará la Diosa, ¿entendido?- ambas mujeres asintieron.

-Entonces, ¿cuales son tus condiciones?- le pregunto Alom.

-Bueno chica, yo quiero como condiciones…- le murmuro al oído a México- ahora pregúntales.

-Eh si…- se puso enfrente de Estados Unidos y Canadá- …para que la diosa cumple tal… milagro, pide algo a cambio…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto ansioso y con los ojos cerrados Estados Unidos.

-Pide que se selle el pacto sembrando una flor importante para nosotros a los alrededores de Chichen Itza- los hermanos asintieron.- El segundo, es que se casen aquí.

-Aquí, ¿pero si ellos no aceptan?- pregunto Canadá.

-Bueno, no necesariamente debe ser su boda de gala aquí, pueden casarse aquí en una boda prehispánica y luego pueden casarse a la iglesia.

-Será difícil, pero hay que intentarlo- dijo E.U.A.

-¿Hay otra mas?- pregunto tímido Canadá.

-Si, que ustedes serán los portadores, ustedes cargaran en su vientre la pequeña criatura, el milagro de la vida- dijo México- ¿aceptan?

Estados Unidos lo pensó, el nunca había sido uke, pero por el amor que le tenia a Arthur y las ganas de cumplir su sueño, la ilusión y su mente, dedico una mirada decidida interiormente _"yo soy el héroe, nada que no pueda",_ se convenció.

Canadá, quien empezaba una relación con Francia, al escuchar a su hermano el intentar tener un hijo propio con su amado, le siguió de cerca, siempre con intentos fallidos, pero nunca se rindió, su hermano sabia que el también quería ese milagro, algo que otorgarle a Francia. Estaba decidido.

-Si- dictaron seguros, los dioses sonrieron, una fragancia dulzona hizo que se adormecieran, mientras que luces se acercaban a sus cuerpos, haciéndolos brillar.

-¿No se supone que harían eso cuando hicieran tus primeras condiciones?- le regaño México.

-¿Y tu no debiste decirles la ultima condición?- le regaño Cajolom.

-Van a estar bien, si no es amor sincero, no podemos cumplir nada- dijo Alom.

-Y con la ilusión que me hace- dijo emocionada la diosa.

-Si claro, ilusión ¬¬, te divierte el hecho de ver a un hombre embarazado, con todas sus consecuencias- dijo México sarcástica.

-Si, eso también- contesto sin dudarlo.

-Mujeres…- susurraron ambos hombres.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, estaremos al pendiente- dijo Cajolom desapareciendo.

-Avisare a Quetzalcoalt para que este enterado de las bodas, hace mucho que nadie se casa, jujuju- dijo Alom y salio de la vista.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto México a la diosa.

-Me quiero quedar un rato, es divertido- dijo riéndose.

-Vouyuverista- le dijo México- luego cuentas- le dijo.

-Esta bien- dijo sonriendo.

Al amanecer, el sonidito que se fundió con el ambiente se repitió, era tan relajante, Canadá se levanto curioso, tenia cubierto su cuerpo con una manta, su hermano estaba a su lado en las mismas condiciones, estaba levantándose.

-Ya despertaron- dijo sonriente México, dejando de tocar.

-Vaya, hay mucha gente- dijo Estados Unidos viendo que a los alrededores había gente haciendo cosas extrañas.

-Por supuesto, son turistas, este día es muy visitado- dijo México- regresemos- se levanto y empezó a bajar.

-México, ¿cuando deberíamos traer las flores?- le pregunto Canadá siguiéndola.

-Bueno, entre mas pronto mejor- levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

-¡Bien!-saco su celular el estadounidense- "Richi", necesito un cargamento de rosas para plantar… ¿a qué hora?... ¡pues ahorita!- y rió estrepitosamente, los otros dos sudaron una gota. Canadá también llamo a su casa.

-Ministro, necesito un cargamento de tulipanes… no importa el color- dijo serio- a México por favor, específicamente Chichen Itza… si, es para algo importante… gracias.

-Yo plantare cempasúchil, así que mi cargamento llegara mañana… mañana las plantaremos- les dijo.

-Entonces nos quedaremos un poco mas- dijo E.U.A.

Al llegar a la casa de México, se sentaron y relajaron un poco, México llego con algunos frasquitos.

-Miren chicos, ya que todavía no están seguros, mas vale prevenir, en caso de que cumplan las condiciones. Deben tomarse una pastilla cada día, no se les olvide, es importante para el desarrollo del bebe- dijo tendiéndoles cinco frascos a cada uno.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Canadá.

-Acido fólico- respondió México.

-Ok, ok- dijeron ambos hermanos y tomaron ahí mismo una.

Al día siguiente, los tres estaban plantando las flores. El que tenía problemas era Estados Unidos, ya que a cada rato se espinaba.

-"_Si se puede, si se puede… yo soy el gran héroe_"- se animaba el rubio mayor para evitar llorar del dolor.

Al atardecer, habían acabado de plantarlas y los norteamericanos regresaron a sus casas.

Continuara…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Espero que les haya agradado esta bizarra y loca idead que nació hace 5 meses, y ya me estaba matando por que quería salir a la luz publica, eso y las amenazas de muerte por que en el fanfic "¿Quien fue…?" no va a ser UKUS ni por asomo…_


	2. El susto y la sorpresa

**LÍO EMBARAZOSO **

**Autor: **Vismur

**Guión: **Vismur y Torres

**Musa de vez en cuando: **Retana

**Advertencias:** Ya saben, Yaoi, y mpreg. Y un país metido donde no lo llaman.

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya._

_Para más información leer perfil._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 2: El susto y la sorpresa.**

Estaba nervioso, Estados Unidos había desaparecido 3 días, solamente le dijo _"regresaré pronto"_ y no lo volvió a ver. Hablando del rey de roma, este ingresaba sonriente; Arthur de cierta forma le alegraba que tuviera ánimos y que estuviera bien.

-Ah, Arthur, ¿Que haces aquí?- le sonrió y le beso.

-Solo venia a verte, pero no estabas- dijo Arthur un poco sonrojado.

-Es que tuve un asunto que atender… ¡pero aquí esta tu héroe!- le dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba para volverlo a besar.

- 0 -

-Mon amour- dijo Francia acercándose para abrazar a Canadá.

-Hola Francia- Canadá se sonrojo violentamente.

-¿Donde estabas?, venia a ofrecerte I´amour y no estabas- dijo pervertidamente.

-Estaba con América- dijo sencillamente.

-Ah si, y ¿a donde fueron?- pregunto interesado.

-Cosas de América… vayamos a pasear- dijo tímidamente tomando su mano tomando su mano. El francés acepto, le gustaba la compañía del más pequeño.

- 0 -

Ya había pasado un mes, y Estados Unidos no sabia como decirle a Inglaterra, lo de la boda, y claro, también debía intentar por lo menos ser uke cuando llegara el momento. Estaba decidido, se lo tenía que decir lo más pronto posible.

-Oye Arthur…- decía un poco nervioso el estadounidense.

-¿Que pasa Alfred?- pregunto un curioso británico, nunca había visto al menor nervioso.

-yo… yo…-se empezaba a sonrojar, la cual era una linda imagen para el otro.

-¿Tu qué?- animo el inglés.

-yo… quisiera… casarme contigo…- dijo ahora con la cara roja; el inglés se quedo de piedra, al procesar la información, se abalanzó sobre el americano besándolo, pronto los besos dejaron de ser suficientes, empezaban a tocarse.

-Alfred…- gimió el británico en su oreja.

-Arthur… me pongo en tus manos…- le dijo desviando la mirada, el inglés se quedo impresionado, acaso él dejaría que el…

-Oh Alfred, te amo…- le abrazo tiernamente mientras le besaba, nunca pensó que el americano le diese tal oportunidad, mientras empezaban a quitarse las ropas…

- 0 -

Un mes después, había una conferencia en la casa de la primera potencia mundial, Estados Unidos, en la capital.

-¡Bienvenidos a la nueva conferencia!- dijo eufórico el rubio, todos los países le vieron con circunstancias- en esta reunión hablaremos sobre los problemas que yo, como el gran héroe que soy, resolveré jajajaja- reía estrepitosamente.

-Imbecil, deja de jugar- le regaño Inglaterra, que fuese su amor no significaba que se le acababa el encanto de la idiotez.

-Ya Iggy, no seas malo- dijo haciendo un puchero- no ves que… hum…- el rubio se agarro de la cabeza.

-¿Estados Unidos?- pregunto Rusia curioso.

-Estoy bien…- dijo balanceándose y con la voz débil.

-Lamento decirte que no es así-aru- dijo el chino, el norteamericano perdía el color, hasta que empezó a desplomarse; su vecina que estaba al lado, evito que cayera al suelo.

-Que pesado- murmuro la mexicana, por primera vez se alegraba de ser el país más gordo, sino cuando lo cargaba.

-Hermano… -Canadá se acerco a los otros, mientras ella lo ponía en la silla con ruedas (esa de oficina).

-Canadá, prende el coche- ordeno México, el canadiense obedeció y salio corriendo- chicos, ayúdenme a llevarlo- solicito ayuda a los países, pero estos no respondían, se habían quedado en shock, que el país mas poderoso se desmayase no era buen augurio, el maldito si se enfermaba los llevaría de corbata a todos.

-Alfred…- murmuro Arthur aun en estado vegetal.

-Joder- y usando la silla como juguete, transporto el cuerpo del inconciente, se encontró a Canadá en el estacionamiento.

-México, vamos- abrió las puertas y México metió a Estados Unidos, se subieron ambos y emprendieron el viaje a toda velocidad.

-Espero que Alfred este bien- dijo el canadiense preocupado por su hermano.

-Matty, solo te diré que hay una cosa que lo pondría en ese estado- el canadiense la miro- y eso paso hace dos meses…- murmuro.

-¡Oh por Dios!, pensé que hasta que se cumplieran las dos primeras condiciones- dijo el canadiense.

-Ese era el chiste, pero a la Diosa le divertía el hecho de hacerlo así, si Alfred tiene síntomas ya, es probable que tú también- dijo, estacionándose en el hospital donde solían atender a las naciones.

Lo volvieron a subir a la silla, y tan rápido como pudieron ya estaban con un doctor.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el doctor, le parecía curioso que la nación que solía aparecer con heridas pequeñas se encontraba en el séptimo sueño.

-Se desmayo- dijo México.

-Puede ser una devaluación, con eso de la crisis- decía el doctor.

-Bueno, podría ser, pero no nos cuesta nada (literalmente lo paga el pueblo) hacerle unos estudios, también a Matty- dijo señalando a los hermanos.

-¿Como cuales?- levanto una ceja de escepticismo.

-La prueba del embarazo- la voz seria de México resonó en la mente del doctor.

- 0 -

En la sala de conferencias, parecía que por fin salían de trance, desesperado Arthur llamo a Canadá… pero no contesto, entonces llamo a México, puso el altavoz:

-_Hola_- alguien hablo.

-México... ¡¿Donde están?- le pregunto angustiado.

- _Inglaterra, estamos en el Hospital General de Naciones_ - le dijo la voz tranquila.

-¿Cómo esta Alfred?- dijo.

-_ Ah, todavía no despierta… pero le están haciendo exámenes_ - dijo la voz de la mexicana.

- _Disculpe, el otro joven que venia con usted se ha desmayado en la zona de exámenes de sangre_ - comunico alguien ajeno.

- _Ah ¿también?-_ pregunto a la otra voz.

- _¿Quiere que los pongamos en la misma habitación?_- dijo.

- _Si, no hay problema _- dijo la voz, silencio - _Arthur, ¿sigues ahí?_ - pregunto, pero nadie contesto.

Arthur, seguido por Francis y de prácticamente todo el mundo de chismosos, fueron al hospital, donde inmediatamente preguntaron por los hermanos; esperaron un poco, al que el doctor llegase.

-Arthur tranquilízate- le dijo España al inglés- y tú Francis, deja de morderte la mano.

-Es que debí darme cuenta- decía aun mas nervioso el inglés- últimamente he notado que tomaba una pastilla para algo, pero nunca me anime a preguntarle.

-Yo también note que Mattew a escondidas se tomaba una pastilla, pero nunca lo volví a ver, así que no le pregunte- decía ahora desesperado el francés.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde el 20, 21 y 22 de marzo, él estuvo ausente. Cuando regreso, ya estaba tomando esa pastilla- gimió Francia.

-Y nunca nos dimos cuenta- prácticamente ahora estaban hundidos, Inglaterra escucho una risita y vio una mujer, muy hermosa, llena de flores, parecía un fantasma… eso podía explicar porque nadie la vio, la mujer sonrió, parecía una nativa mexicana.

-¿Qué hace todo el mundo aquí?- pregunto México sorprendida.

-¡¿Dónde esta Alfred/Mattew?- dijeron al unísono el inglés y el francés.

-Por eso venia, ya despertaron, vengan conmigo- les animo con una sonrisa, pero nadie la vio, la siguieron hasta un cuarto, al entrar vieron a ambos sentados en sus respectivas camillas.

-Bienvenidos, soy el doctor que se encargara de ahora en delante de sus parejas- decía el doctor automáticamente, a pesar de la seriedad de su voz se notaba que estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen?- pregunto estresado el inglés.

-¿Es malo?- pregunto el francés.

-No en realidad, aunque si es muy extraño- dijo como no queriendo recordar.

-Doctor, nos gustaría nosotros decirles, por favor- dijo el canadiense le comunico, el doctor estaba feliz, no tenia porque contar algo tan bizarro y asintió, se retiro de la habitación.

-¿Recuerdan que hace dos meses nos ausentamos tres días?- empezó Canadá.

-Si- contestaron los más viejos.

-Bueno, Alfred visito a México y yo le acompañe-dijo.

-Así es- dijo México sentándose en la cama de Estados Unidos, tal acto hizo que se desubicaran los mas viejos, específicamente el inglés, quien empezaba a enojarse.

-¡Arthur, tendré un bebe!- dijo emocionado el estadounidense, los otros dos se quedaron helados, _"imbecil"_, fue el pensamiento unánime de México y Canadá.

-Tú- la voz tétrica del inglés señalando a E.U.A. y México, estaba que echaba chispas, el rubio no entendió.

-Espera…- dijo nerviosa México al notar una mirada que no le gustaba, _"Arthur malinterpreto, maldición"._

-Maldición- el inglés se abalanzó contra Estados Unidos, pero no llego porque lo tacleo México, usando su peso contra el.

-_"Segunda vez que me alegra ser el país mas gordo… espera, no debe de alegrarme T-T" _espera, no le pegues- le dijo preocupada, el otro no contestaba, estaba asfixiándose.

-Meco, suéltalo- dijo E.U.A.

-Vale, pero si vuelve intentarlo lo aplastare- advirtió, y lo dejo- bueno, lo que quiso decir Canadá antes de la intervención de E.U.A. es que me visito para pedirme un favor.

-¿Cual favor?- pregunto Francia, Inglaterra recuperaba el aliento.

-Quería un hijo- dijo sin más.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron los mas viejos.

-Si, también fue mi reacción, pero el favor consistía en que ustedes pudieran tener propios.

-Ah…- suspiraron aliviados.

-Y contacte a tres dioses de mi tierra.

-Y aceptamos - apareció la diosa, el fantasma que había visto Inglaterra.

-¡Un fantasma!- dijo Estados Unidos asustado corriendo a abrazarse a Inglaterra.

-¡Que no!, soy la Diosa Azteca de la Fertilidad- dijo acercándose a Canadá y poner su mano a unos centímetros de su vientre- felicidades, ambos tenéis un mes.

-Espera, espera - dijo el francés- entonces, ¿quien esta embarazado?

-Nosotros - decían al unísono Canadá y Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia quedaron en shock.

-Inglaterra- menciono preocupado Estados Unidos.

-Francia- Canadá le vio preocupado.

¡PLOT!

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Al poco tiempo, los tres norteamericanos salían y notaron que los chismosos seguían ahí.

-Hola- saludo Estados Unidos feliz.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto curioso Italia.

-Claro que si- sonrió el rubio.

-¿Y Francia e Inglaterra?- pregunto Rusia.

-Están desmayados- dijo México.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron varios.

-Por que yo…- México le cerró la boca.

-Nada importante- dijo nerviosa y arrastro a Estados Unidos, siguiéndole Canadá.

Continuara…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por todos los comentarios, nos __vemos._


	3. Las explicaciones

**LÍO EMBARAZOSO **

**Autor: **Vismur

**Guión: **Vismur y Neko . Italia. Angel (antes Torres, ya saco su cuenta)

**Musa de vez en cuando: **rtanaENGLAND (antes Retana, ya saco su cuenta)

**Advertencias:** Ya saben, Yaoi, y mpreg. Y un país metido donde no lo llaman.

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 3: Las explicaciones.**

Se dirigieron a la casa de Alfred, que se encontraba a las afueras de Washington.

- ¿Eh Meco? – llamo la atención el norteamericano que estaba siendo arrastrado por México y Canadá.

- ¿Qué quieres? – decía México con un tono tétrico.

- Bueno… quiero ver a Iggy – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los otros norteamericanos voltearon para ver a Alfred de manera asesina, se miraron entre ellos, y de nuevo dirigieron su mirada a Alfred, Canadá suspiro calmándose, mientras que México seguía un poco enfadada.

- Mira Alfred – empezó la platica la mexicana – no es bueno que sueltes cosas importantes e impactantes así como así, no están acostumbrados a ver hombres encinta, así que no le diremos a los demás por el momento, por que no nos van a creer, así que primero deja a Inglaterra y Francia que lo procesen y ya después veremos como le diremos a los demás, ¿Quedo claro?

- Pero Meco…

- ¿Quedo claro? – volvió a mencionar con mas ímpetu.

- ¿eh?, si, claro, claro – dijo un poco cohibido, a veces de aprovechaban del héroe, pensó con aprehensión.

- Correcto – cambio su semblante anterior a una alegre – lo mismo para ti Canadá, no les digas a nadie de esto, hasta que se calme un poco el asunto.

- No tienes que decírmelo, ya entendí y yo soy más discreto que mi hermano – termino el amante de maple con una mirada acusadora hacia su gemelo.

- Sin más que decir, hay que esperar a que Arthur y Francis despierten – suspiro.

Hablando de los reyes de Roma, estaban despertando apenas del trauma, en el hospital.

- Ah, que bueno que despertaron – les saludo el doctor que estaba en su escritorio llenando algunas formulas.

- ¿Qué paso? – decía Arthur medio desorientado.

- Se desmayaron – dijo sin más el doctor acomodándose los lentes.

- ¿Por qué? – ahora era el francés quien preguntaba.

- Seguramente por la noticia, yo también me sorprendí, cosas raras están sucediendo – lo ultimo lo murmuro bajo.

- ¿De que habla? – pregunto confundido el ingles.

- Lo del bebe…

"¡Arthur tendré un bebe!"

"¿Quién esta embarazado?"

"Nosotros"

Y salieron corriendo buscando al trió norteamericano, al lugar más cercano, seguramente se encontraban ahí.

Al llegar, abrieron la puerta estrepitosamente y la escena los dejo estáticos, México tejía un suetercito al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba a Canadá, Estados Unidos era revisado por la diosa.

- … y un revés y un derecho, ¿vez? – decía la morena mostrándole el tejido a Canadá.

- Oh si – y el rubio hacia lo mismo.

- Inglaterra – la voz animosa, hizo que todos voltearan a ver la puerta.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – preguntaron unánimes los europeos.

- Si, será mejor que tomen asientos – aconsejo México, y así lo hicieron.

- ¿Cómo? – empezó Inglaterra.

- Ya te dijimos – contesto la diosa.

- Pero ustedes no hacen nada, sin no hay a cambio algo – contesto Inglaterra, conocía a la mayoría de los seres míticos.

- Que bien nos conoce – dijo una voz masculina que se oía divertida.

- shs – al lado de la diosa aparecieron dos hombres, Alom y Cajolom.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntaron los europeos.

- Bueno, el es Alom, el dios procreador maya – señalando al de la sonrisa divertida – y el es Cajolom, el dios engendrador maya – señalando al que parecía fastidiado.

- Los tres aceptamos, la diosa puso sus condiciones – hablo Alom.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- La primera ya ha sido cumplida, plantamos en Chichen Itzá flores importantes para nosotros para sellar el pacto – dijo Cañada.

- La tercera, también fue cumplida, y eso es por que nosotros estamos embarazados – dijo Estados Unidos.

- ¿tercera?, ¿hay una segunda? – pregunto curioso Francis.

- Bueno… la segunda es… - Canadá callo a media frase, estaba nervioso.

- Casarse en Chichen Itzá – completo México al ver que nadie hablaría.

- ¿Qué?

- Aclaro, una boda prehispánica, se pueden casar a donde ustedes quieran después

- Demasiada información – dijo Inglaterra sobando el puente de la frente.

- Es divertido – guiño la diosa – ya que conozco a sus parejas tengo instrucciones.

Todos asintieron.

- Tú – señalando a Canadá – realmente no tengo nada que sugerirte, estas muy sano, solo sigue tomando las pastillas.

- Espera, las pastillas ¿Qué son? – pregunto preocupado Inglaterra.

- Acido fólico – dijo simplemente, parecía que los más viejos enteraron el por que.

- ¡Y tú! – señalando a Estados Unidos - ¡Caray!, ¡Debes comer mejor! – expreso espantada.

- ¿Por qué? – decía Estados Unidos lloroso.

- ¡Por que comes demasiada grasa! - decía exasperada.

- Pero… - se quería quejar.

- Si no queda de otra, yo te daré de comer – se ofreció Inglaterra.

- No – lloro aun más Estados Unidos.

- Joder – perdiendo su paciencia, se volteo bruscamente - ¡TÚ! – señalando a México – hazte responsable, te quedaras a ayudarnos a cuidarlos, les harás de comer – era una orden.

- ¡¿Qué? – expreso indignada, ahora le echaban el muerto a ella.

- Inglaterra tiene razón, debemos cuidarlos, y si tenemos a alguien más podremos aligerar un poco la carga – Francia estaba de acuerdo.

- Haremos esto, viviremos los cinco en una casa, México nos ayudara con ellos, mientras vamos preparando las bodas y algunos preparativos extras.

- ¡Boda! – grito feliz Alom.

- Le avisaremos a Quetzalcóatl para que se prepare – y los tres dioses desaparecieron.

- ¿Dónde viviremos? – pregunto Canadá.

- En México – dijo Meco.

- Ni hablar – dijeron los más viejos.

- Ya me echaron el muerto – les saco la lengua – si quieren que los cuide es mi ultima palabra

- Vale – decían resignados.

- Entonces, no hablemos más, hay que preparar todo para que nos mudemos – dijo Estados Unidos sonriente.

México estaba frente a la casa que construyo el amigo espacial del gringo en cinco días, suspiro, se encontraban en una zona boscosa, alejada de la gente, pero lo suficiente cercas para ir a la cuidad y reabastecerse de alimentos.

La casa era de un solo piso, una cocina, cuatro baños, seis habitaciones, una sala, la biblioteca, la sala de investigación, cuarto de lavado, zona de recreación (léase videojuegos y juego de cine).

- "_Nada más le falto el consultorio medico" – _reviso las demás habitaciones, hasta que encontró dicha habitación - ¡Si lo tiene! – exclamo sorprendida al ver que si había dicho consultorio.

¡Ella también quería un extraterrestre así!

Continuara…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto._


	4. Realización y preparativos

**LÍO EMBARAZOSO **

**Autor: **Vismur

**Guión: **Vismur y Torres

**Musa de vez en cuando: **Retana

**Advertencias:** Ya saben, Yaoi, y mpreg. Y un país metido donde no lo llaman. Y Polonia me quedo fresa.

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya._

_Para más información leer perfil._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 4****: Realización y preparativos**

Había pasado ya 4 meses desde la última vez que visitaron Chichen Itzá, y era para cumplir la última condición.

- Estoy tan emocionado – decía un hombre, llevaba el atuendo clásico, el taparrabos blanco con bordes dorados, un collar hecho de oro, cascabeles en los tobillos y un penacho de oro y grandes plumas d quetzal, la única cosa que llamaba la atención, es que era de piel blanca y tenia ojos verdes selva.

- Quetzalcóatl tranquilízate (1) – decía Huitzilopochtli (2), un hombre moreno alto – y prepárate para casar a esas dos parejas – dijo un poco molesto ya que era la primera boda prehispánica en años (siglos), y él turno le tocaba a la serpiente.

- Si – decía con cara emocionada.

Los dioses estaban en la cima de la pirámide Chichen Itzá, los novios venían vestidos de ropa blanca y ligera, ellos no notaron que había cientos de seres fantásticos alrededor, uno que otro de origen ingles que pudo llegar.

La ceremonia se llevo bajo la bendición del sol, en el idioma natal de México, el náhuatl, México traducía para que los demás entendieran.

- ¡Ah que hermoso! – decía con la voz de ultratumba la llorona.

- Esperemos que sean felices – murmuraba Popocatépetl (3) abrazando a su mujer dormida, literalmente.

- Hace mucho que no hacen bodas – suspira la Catrina.

Los dioses bendijeron a las parejas y se termino la ceremonia.

- Eso ha sido muy bonito – murmuro Canadá feliz, México le sonrió.

- Mañana tenemos reunión – dijo Francia – deberíamos darnos prisa, o no alcanzaremos, es en Alemania.

- Vale, preparémonos, de todas formas ya tuvieron sus noches de bodas adelantadas – dijo picara la mexicana, dejando a Canadá, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra sonrojados.

- Y no sabes cuanto lo dis… - fue golpeado por Inglaterra.

- Oh cállate y muévete – ordeno el cejudo.

Ya en Alemania, la junta de la ONU dio inicio, extrañamente Estados Unidos estaba tranquilo y atento, sin hacer escándalo.

- Así que debemos reducir las cantidades que se liberan de bióxido de carbono – decía el alemán - ¿Quién esta de acuerdo con el acuerdo? – pregunto a los principales contaminantes.

- Me niego aru – dijo China.

- También yo da – decía Rusia, normalmente EUA seguía.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Alfred.

- Deben de dejar de ser cabezotas… - empezó el suizo cabreado – deben ser más concien… espera, ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto al norteamericano, al procesar la información.

- Que estoy de acuerdo – decía tranquila.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Estados Unidos? – pregunto el chino, con un cazo, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero México se levanto, saco su bella guadaña, se lo impidió.

- Hola China, seamos razonables – con él filo de la guadaña, le corto un botón de la camisa, justo del cuello.

- Eh… - China es algo, y los demás se asustaron al ver que México protegía a EUA. ¿Qué no lo odiaba?, ¿Era la misma persona que lo molestaba?

- Gracias – sonrió tiernamente y se volvió a sentar.

- Él es Estados Unidos – dijo tranquilamente Inglaterra tomando su té.

- Bueno, decía que aceptaba la propuesta, mi país intentara bajar sus cantidades de contaminantes… y como el gran héroe que soy, inventaremos un auto que funcione con hierba jajajaja – decía con su típica sonrisa, los demás suspiraron aliviados, EUA saco una hamburguesa dispuesta a comerla.

- ¡Estados Unidos! – grito escandalizada México.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto suavecito.

- Dame eso – ordeno extendiéndole la mano para que se la diera.

- Pero… - ojitos llorosos.

- ¿En que quedamos?, dámela – haciendo su ademan mas fuerte, el estadounidense resignado de la dio, los demás países no podrían creerlo, le protegía y le daba ordenes.

- Eh, creo que daremos un receso – dijo Alemania al ver el show de los norteamericanos.

Al regresar después de 30 minutos, la sala parecía tranquila, Estados Unidos había aceptado propuestas que ni loco antes hubiera aceptado, y casi no había peleas, Inglaterra estaba muy pancho, a la mar de feliz, él no lidiaría con Estados Unidos histérico… aun, pero todo a su tiempo.

- Tengo ganas de fruta - Estados Unidos menciono en voz alta, todos lo voltearon a ver.

- Si, aquí tengo – México saco un gran toper con frutas, dándosela al gringo, este empezó a comer gustoso.

- México, me das la hamburguesa de mi hermano – pidió amablemente Canadá.

- Si – la saca de una bolsa – toda tuya – y Mathew hace lo mismo con su comida.

- ¿Alfred comiendo fruta? – pregunto tartamudeando Alemania al ver algo imposible, según él.

- Mathew esta comiendo una hamburguesa – se dijo Cuba, Canadá saca un frasco de mermelada de maple – si, si es él – abre los ojos como platos - ¡Que asco! – mira comer a Canadá, su hamburguesa con maple.

Todas las naciones se preguntaban como era posible tal cambio entre los norteamericanos… unos pensaban que eran clones, otros que eran fantasmas (cortesía de observar hablar a Arthur con el aire) y otros pensaban…

- Si EUA come comida saludable y no chatarra – dice Italia, formulando lo que era… ¿una idea? Todas las naciones se acercaron a oírlo – …si Canada come la comida chatarra de EUA y le pone maple… - todas las naciones quieren vomitar al recordar eso - … y México – para decir esto se pone más serio – y México defendió a EUA, sacando su guadaña…

Todos estaban atentos.

- Entonces – se acercan más a ver a Veneciano -¡Wa! ¡El fin del mundo llego! – se cayeron de espaldas del susto todas las nciones al momento en que grito.

Fue un susto cuando grito, si, pero da más miedo verlo formula así.

- "Si tiene cerebro Italia" – pensó Alemania sudando una gotita.

Mientras que Italia gritaba que el mundo se iba a acabar, que las profecías de Nostradamus, que el calendario maya, que la película 2012 y su remake que se llamaría `2012 Internacional Danger´y sabe cuantas tonterías más.

Los norteamericanos estaban ignorando todo olímpicamente mientras que Francia veía divertido la escena, si que las demás naciones tenían mucha imaginación, ya quería ver su reacción por lo de la boda y lo del bebe, pero eso seria después.

- Ósea, Estados Unidos, ¿Por qué has engordado? – llega Polonia con Alfred picándole el vientre – Es que, ósea, estas inmenso.

- Je, je, Polonia no es para tanto – suda una gotita Alfred – solo son unos kilitos.

- ¡Unos kilitos!, wow, que caso nunca te has visto en un espejo, bien podrías pasar por tierra y luna juntos – mientras Polonia seguía picando la pancita del americano.

PAM

- Hey animal – dijo Polonia sobándose la mano.

- Pues deja de joder – decía México muy quitada de la pena – bueno, pues ya deja – vuelve a decir a Polonia, que un intento de seguir picando recibe de nuevo un golpe.

- Que te importa, esto es entre él y yo, ¿Qué no ves lo inmenso que esta? – dice Polonia moviendo sus manos – o es que… ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió Canadá!

Se quejo Polonia al sentir el fuerte golpe que le proporciono Mathew con un ¿sartén?

Todos al oir las quejas de Polonia hacia a Canadá, dirigieron su atención a ellos y se sorprendieron al ver la escena, Mathew con el sartén de Hungría, golpeando a Polonia, y Polonia protegiéndose como podía.

Hasta Italia se quedo quieto con los brazos en dirección del cielo y una rodilla levantada.

- ¡Auch! ¡Canadá que si tienes fuerzas! – (a sartenazos si se acuerda del nombre) se quejo Polonia, aun con vida, pero noto algo en el canadiense… - ¡Mírate! ¡También estas inmenso! ¿Es hereditario? – pregunto mientras pica ahora el vientre del dulce canadiense.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Con los cambios hormonales que tenias los dos, Alfred más consiente por la contaminación y cuidando su alimentación y Mathew más peligroso y comiendo chatarra, ¡Ahora si que Polonia no se salvaba!

Todas las naciones se empezaron a asustar por el aura negra, que emanaba Canadá, y otros más se convalecían del polaco.

- Primero molestas a mi hermano – se acerca al polaco – y ahora a mí, ¡Te mato ahora! – grita Canadá golpeando muy fuerte con el sartén de la húngara a su victima.

Italia estaba aun quieto y viendo todo esto, formulo otra idea.

- Si EUA esta engordando ahora… - de nuevo todas las naciones se acercaron a oírlo – y no es por comer su comida chatarra – todos asienten – Canadá descuida su alimentación… y se ha vuelto agresivo… entonces… - las naciones estaban expectantes - ¡Si es el fin del mundo! – todos cayeron de espaldas por el grito - ¡Salven niños y mujeres! Y Alemania – el alemán lo ve - ¡Sálvame!

- "Da miedo ver así a los norteamericanos" – piensa Alemania – "pero da terror verte pensar" – viendo al italiano.

Continuara…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(1) Quetzalcóatl: Dios principal de las culturas mesoamericanas, significa la serpiente emplumada._

_(2) Huitzilopochtli: Dios principal de los aztecas, relacionado con el sol._

_(3) Popocatépetl: Es un volcán de México, pero hay una leyenda tipo Romeo y Julieta de cómo se formo ese y otro volcán, que tiene forma de mujer dormida. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por todos los comentarios, nos __vemos._


End file.
